Soulmate
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Nine years after they've parted, going on different ways, something is raging inside two hearts... Will they find a way, or would they end up alone separated? One is a worldwide artist, the other is just a soldier in the army... Can they make it? Will they find each other again? It's a story about more than two persons, it's about the inner and deepest motivations inside; soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

_Soulmate…_

_Announcement_

Description:

We are all aware of this bound between Finn and Rachel. How they love each other but also how they break off, but get together again… But it's mainly that "Finn says that if the universe wants them to be together, then in the end, they'll be together". Then, he's last seen watching Rachel board the train to New York along with the rest of New Directions… All their lingering questions will find an answer through different, yet same events…

Rated:

Mostly T as it is more suited for teenagers.

Genre:

Romance

Warning:

No characters in this story belong to me. They all belong to their rightful owner. Except these warnings, I have nothing more to add. You can go on and… Enjoy!

Release date (first two chapters):

In about a week, or more.

A story of :

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien-Monteith_

Dedicated to:

A very special person, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien, Hajar… And everyone because I think I might forget someone!

To my family.

But also, to a great author in this site… Her talent can only equal her imagination… I'm writing about starsnuffers, the true and unique one, a very talented author. Only she can write such amazing stories…

And to all the readers who take time to come in this site and to read stories.


	2. Chapter I

_Soulmate…_

Chapter I: With Rachel…

I woke up this morning in my king-sized bed. Except me, it was empty, as I liked space but always slept on one side only, leaving the other empty. When I put my hand on it, touching the bed sheets, it was cold. I remembered when I was home, at Lime in Ohio… My bed was much smaller, but warm… And when I was with Finn in my senior year in McKinley high school, even the floor was warm… In fact, I remember everything, every small details… Especially those of when I left… I remember perfectly that scene.

-Tut! Tut! Tut!

Ugh… I should really change that alarm clock… It keeps ringing in my mind for hours throughout the day… I still got a headache from last night… I loved my fans, but sometimes, they were noisy from adrenaline rushes. I felt the same at Barbara Streisand concerts…

_###°###_

_The whole stadium was crazy, fans were screaming, hollering… Some people even had bleeding ears from the incredibly loud noise coming from the crowd. The band had just finished their performance, sweating, completely red, as the last song was slowly fading away. Then, they proceeded to do the same things as every night, in almost every country of the USA… They introduced the other performers behind them. The front man, and singer, a woman with brown hair, was saying their names as one of his band mates went crazy for one last moment. He was running around, showing who was who when she said a name, pumping his fist in the air, jumping up and down… It was his usual self! Then, it was finally finished and tons of people started clapping. The crowd got even wilder, if it was possible. The band walked to the front of the stage, waving a last goodbye._

_-Thank you L.A., you were amazing! _

_They called; sending a last wave then went off stage with cheers, yells and cries behind them. They were instantly greeted by their manager and other people checking their instruments. A guitar string was cut off, as well as other "instrumental injuries"… But it didn't bother them much, as the show still went on…_

_-Amazing guys! Did you see it? It was insane!_

_Their manager was almost yelling, shaking from joy and adrenaline rush. They all high-fived then hugged, laughing, but still a bit slowly, because they were tired… All these camera flashes, yells and songs were still fresh in their minds… They got a bit nauseous at these thoughts…_

_-Thanks, but fans were great too… _

_-True! They were so overwhelmed they yelled! Even though I liked it, I can enjoy some free time alone now…_

_They all laughed at the blond guy's line, for he was the hysterical one in the group. And it wasn't like him to enjoy silence, on the contrary! He could spend all his nights partying… And get a hangover in the morning with no problem. At the time, he knew exactly how to cope with it. It was just boring for his band mates, especially for the woman, who always had high expectations. That was thanks to her they were here today, world-wide known… Thanks to her…_

_-I'm going to go in my dressing room now. I think I have a headache… _

_She smiled, a bit relieved from her previous emotions. Once on stage, you're practically on the top of the world with all the adrenaline rush, but when you're back on earth, you're feeling strange..._

_###°###_

I sighed, sitting up strait, stretching for a long time. I was so bored, everyday was the same… How I missed the high school days… There was so much drama, love, fights and such, but… Even though it wasn't so entertaining, it made us believe that every day was special… "Being part of something special makes you special, right?" I once asked Finn… I wondered how they were going now… Were they fine? Were they married? Father or mother? Or alone? Or dating? Or hurt? Or…Dead? I didn't think so… At nearly 27 years old, death was not something common… Before I became a worldwide known artist, Finn enrolled in the army… Was he alright? I hoped so… If I was to know soldiers were killed during a mission in a war and he was one of them, I would write a sarcastic and critical song about it that I would sing to the president, and no one would keep me from doing so! I wasn't going to be silenced!

-Hey, sweetie, time to get up…

I jumped in my bed, looking at the door as my band mate Johns was smirking down at me. He was leaning against the door frame, in boxers, with red eyes. Yep. He wasn't sober yet, judging by his look. He jumped, kicking his shoes off, almost hitting me in the head in the process. Then, he jumped on my bed, next to me as I shrieked, hiding under my covers.

-Ah… My bed's not that nice…

-You're drunk again…

-Don't know. I feel funny.

-You smell beer and other things I won't name for your respect and image.

-Yep. As you wish… But that's not all…

He stretched himself, sighing deeply, before letting out a big belch which made me jump and disgusted me. He slightly moved away from me, covering his face, but I turned towards him, forcing him to face me, as I was preparing my speech…

-You pig! You had to-

But he instantly turned green, and his eyes shone. Dang. He had to! I stepped back, falling off my bed as I heard a disgusting and terrible noise… But still on my bed!

-Sorry… I think that jump wasn't welcome…

He looked at me with puppy eyes pleading for mercy as I shrieked, seeing all the… The… Vomit on my covers! Instantly, everyone came into my room, in a fury. They looked at me and Johns, before realizing what happened. I remembered a similar scene happening, but back in high school… I sighed, taking a pillow, walking down the corridor to John's bedroom.

-And you better not be leaving my bedroom until every single thing shines, you hear me! Or I'll be dragging your but down there, and I'll lock you up for the rest of your days!

###°###

It was dark and cold outside. We've just finished our other performance. Like always, our fans have completely gone mad. I was so happy to see that they were still there after these years... I was in my room, watching TV, half asleep in my fresh bed. He cleaned up the mess and the whole room. He even bought me flowers and chocolates. I knew we were yelling and fighting a lot, but we were very close. He was like a big brother to me. Whenever I had a problem, he was always there. Even though he could be drunk or crazy sometimes, he has never ever hurt me. He would never do that. I stretched, knowing my bed sheets were great! It was soft, warm, welcoming... But the TV show was miserable. At that moment, I remembered why my TV was always turned off. Except for news, from time to time, but I never watched TV. I was always busy, anyway. And whenever I wasn't, I was out with my band mates. I stretched again, feeling overwhelmed by a deep slumber. The bed was so big that Finn could stretch completely here… How I missed him sometimes… I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him…

-So, Bill… Here's the next question… Ready?

-Yes…

-So… Who was the only president to serve two non-consecutive terms, from 1885 to 1889 and from 1893 to 1897, and therefore the only individual to be counted twice in the numbering of the presidents?

I looked up, a bit interested. For once, it wasn't a dumb question, like "what was the name of the actor who had a brief affair with…" or something like that… I found these kinds of questions out of line and completely dumb. But this question was tough. I didn't know the answer myself… And the guy in the show didn't seem to know at all too… He was keeping his mouth shut. Then, a bell rang and the audience started to yell…

-Time out! The answer was… Grover Cleveland! Indeed, he was the winner of the popular vote for president three times—in 1884, 1888, and 1892—and was the only Democrat elected to the presidency in the era of Republican political domination that lasted from 1861 to 1913…

I would have never guessed. Too difficult… I turned the TV off, turned on my right side, and tried to sleep for about ten minutes. I kept looking outside my window. And I wondered if my old friends would be thinking about me sometimes, like I would think about them… I was so busy, and they probably changed their numbers as their old ones. How I wished we could see everyone once again, and party, have fun… But it probably wasn't possible. It was just a dream. Just a dream, unfortunately…

-Goodnight.

It was something I was used to. Always saying "goodnight". Maybe someone would wish it to me, so I'd be polite… But maybe it was because I was lonesome too… Anyway, I finally closed my eyes and managed to sleep…

-What?

But my dream was unusual… It was neither about old times, nor old friends… But something very different, yet somehow familiar… What an eerie thing, indeed… Even My band mates and fans weren't there… It was silent, something wasn't used to…


	3. Chapter II

_Soulmate…_

Chapter II: With Finn…

I woke up this morning with a headache. I haven't felt like this for years. But still, I could remember the last time I had a big one, the one that hunt you every day, all night long like. But anyway, I was at peace for a moment. Just a couple minutes. It's 6: 26 AM, and the guy would play the clarion in four minutes. Like every day, I'd have to get up, to get ready, and such… I got up, resting on my elbows and saw that I was the only one up. The sun started to rise slowly, but it was still a bit dark outside. I jumped out of my bed, something I shouldn't have done, for my leg hurt terribly. I lifted up my pants a bit to see that scar…

_###°###_

_I looked around the desert area. We were all breathing heavily, sweating, completely worn-out. But we should get a good grade on this exercise. All landmines were found. Jake raised his hand and waved, showing us we could go now. I called the other two as we walked together, until Mills started to get crazy and laughing uncontrollably. _

_-Yeah! Finally! First ones to finish! Fuck off, companies 1 and 2!_

_We just laughed, but I feared that someone might have heard that… Then, he took his gun off of him as well as his bag. In his craziness, he threw them away, a little bit farther than half a meter. We kept walking until we heard a very strange noise._

_-Hey guys, listen…_

_We heard that noise again. It was a metallic one, which echoed in the desert… I thought it was Mills 'gun but no, it couldn't be, because it's way unobtrusive… And we froze. It couldn't be… We glared at each other, suddenly pale… It was something way worse…_

_-Run!_

_-It's a landmine!_

_We ran away, but the noise quickly turned into a "click". Last warning. And Mills was still there, as he had gathered up his stuff… I couldn't leave him… He was the first friend I made here… No… I couldn't leave him…_

_-Jake! Josh! _

_They turned around. They looked at me, horrified, as I turned around. I ran as fast as I could, throwing my stuff away in order to go faster. I jumped on Mills, just like I would do years before in my football team… There was a big sound. I was shakily breathing in and out, but there was only dust floating around us, covering us. I heard them yell. I heard strange buzzing sounds… My vision started to blurry… I could not make out their silhouettes… Then, it was dark… And cold… And heavy… And the pain was excruciating… And nothing more than empty… I tried to hold onto something but what escaped my lips surprised me…_

_-Rachel…_

_I felt like I was floating in the air… I've never felt that way before…_

_-Finn!_

_-Hudson!_

_###°###_

I winced at the pain when I tried to stand. The guy played the clarion about ten minutes ago, and everyone left. Mills, Jake and Josh didn't want to leave me alone, but I ordered them to. After all, I couldn't let them stay or else they'd be punished for missing training sessions… It's been 15 minutes I'm trying to get ready, but my leg just hurts too much to even stand. It was as if my flesh burned in lively, and that fragments of it decomposed, leaving no more muscles in state to work... I even grimaced as I stood in front of my mirror, trying to shave. But I end up cutting myself when I almost fell… I was gripping the beds tightly to walk, trying to look away from the ground and my scar. By the time I was at my bed, all dressed up after 20 minutes of a heavy fight with myself, I was sweating heavily. In fact, I was sweating so much that I looked like if I just swam…

-Ugh!

My leg hurt once more, and this time, I couldn't help but took a look at the scar. It was red, bulging, and rather big, as it started at my knee until my ankle… I touched it but I quickly let go as the pain was unbearable…

-Hudson?

I turned around slowly, grimacing and sweating, red as a tormented ox… Just by the way my superior looked at me, I guessed I was in a bad state right now, and not capable of doing anything…

-Yes, colonel?

- I was wondering why you were so late. And when Stuart, Roch, and Melfort told me about your situation I came here to see if it was true…

-I am sorry colonel for being late, but I'll be quick to catch up, even if I'll have to do some extra exerc-

-Hudson?

-Yes, colonel?

-You have your day free.

-What?

-You're too hurt to work or train. Go see the nurse, maybe you should even take some vacations. I want to see you in good health when you come back.

Without much talk, colonel Kelvoos walked away, head high. Inside, I'm glad he offered because I couldn't handle much more pain… When he was finally gone, I gathered up my stuff, put on my hat, and wore a golden star on my chest. It was something I earned after that accident, as well as the grade "warrant officer"… Sometimes it can be cool to get hurt in the army… I can't even imagine what the dead ones win… Anyway, I left the camp D and walked towards the nursery. I hated to go there. There were so many sick people that it sent a shiver down my spine… It wasn't just a mere flu… It was STDs, measles, rubella, and such… Yikes… I was in for it now…

-Welcome to the nursery! Please, take a seat, the doctor will see you soon!

That nurse was always smiling. I didn't know why, because these deceases weren't something funny… Maybe it was because we had strange faces… The guy next to me was green, maybe he was going to barf… The one in front of me was… White? He didn't move, and I didn't know if he breathed… Maybe he's dead… Or unconscious… Yeah, maybe unconscious…

-Atcha!

-Bless you.

-Thanks.

Yep. Thanks to him, I got snort all over my shoulder… As green as his face… I didn't know why I wasn't even disgusted… Maybe because since I came here, I've seen things way more worse or disgusting…

-Here.

-Thanks.

A handkerchief. But for him. At least, he wasn't bothering me anymore. I wondered why that nurse looked at me in a strange way… She was like smirking at me, with a strange wink… Without knowing what to do, I just smiled back. After all, she wasn't mean to me or anything…

-Next…

I waited for one of the other two soldiers to go, but they looked at me. I turned to see the nurse nodding. Well, I won about 10 minutes of my life thanks to a smile… That was nice. I got up, grimacing from the pain, and knocked on the door and it opened, revealing an old man with a beard, like those of goats. He looked at me and his eyes instantly darted towards my lag leg I was holding tightly with my hand. I was sweating heavily again. The doctor stepped aside, allowing me to come in, before shutting the door behind. At that time, I was sure the nurse was listening…

-So… What's your name, please?

-Warrant officer Hudson, sir. Finn Hudson.

He tapped my name on the computer, frowned, looked back at me, frowned again, and then turned towards me while crossing his hands. I could see his brown eyes behind his big glasses… He must have been a myopic…

-So, according to the data base, you've been hurt during a mission, right?

-Yes, sir.

-And your leg got hurt because of a landmine, right?

-Yes sir.

He nodded, writing something down on a paper, before waving at me, showing me the table on his left, hidden behind a curtain. Somehow, it reminded me of Rachel when she came to see me after I caught mononucleosis at school… How I wished she would be here now… I got up from my chair with the help of the doctor. I swore that if I was alone, I would cry from all the pain. I finally sat down after a struggling walk through the doctor's office. He frowned, showing some lines on his forehead, as he tucked on my pants to see my leg. He touched the scar slightly, and I bit my tongue not to cry. He paused for a moment, sighing.

-Honestly, you're very hurt. The scar isn't hollow, but luckily, not too deep, but I'm afraid that, during the explosion of the landmines, something was stuck in your leg… Also, it might have touched some muscles. I'll give you a sick leave for at least three months, and I'll contact a hospital now, so they can take care of you and you'll be on your two legs soon. However, I warn you that you may have to cope with some difficulty running after, so be careful.

-thank you, sir…

-I will contact your superior too.

He started to turn around, but I stopped him. I had another problem which was bothering me a lot…

-Sir?

-Yes?

-My left ear hurts a lot and I can't hear anything…

He came back, took something and looked at my ear and inside. He sighed too as I couldn't hear a single of his snaps on my left… He looked at me, a bit sad.

-Well, you're deaf from your left ear. You will have to wear a hearing aid… I think you will need some more days… And a new job in the army, like in the administration… I will take care of that for you. But right now, I will call an ambulance to take you to the nearest hospital. You clearly can't go on like that…

With that said, I allowed myself to fall back on the table, looking at the ceiling. I remembered the scene in the nursery, at McKinley high school… How I wished I could turn back time to live these days once again… That's when I remembered what I read in a magazine yesterday… That Rachel's manager was selling tickets to meet her backstage after her concert… And there were only a few ones… Well, maybe I could use some free time in the hospital to call some old friends and do some shopping…

-Hudson!

Well, here it was… With the colonel Stapples… What an old moron…

###°###

It was dark outside. I was in the hospital, watching TV, half asleep in the bed. Its sheets were terrible! It was scratching, a bit cold to my dislike, and… Rigid. And the TV show was miserable. At that moment, I remembered why my TV was always turned off. Except for news and good shows, which were rare, I never watched it. Instead, I would go out and train, or take a walk in the city all day long. That was one of the reason why I was in good health, strong and also why I had only muscles. That bed was slightly small for me, for I was 1 meter 92 tall… But never mind, I didn't want to bother the nurses about such a detail.

-So, Bill… Here's the next question… Ready?

-Yes…

-So… Who was the only president to serve two non-consecutive terms, from 1885 to 1889 and from 1893 to 1897, and therefore the only individual to be counted twice in the numbering of the presidents?

I looked up. For once, it wasn't a dumb question, like "what was the name of the actor who had a brief affair with…" or something like that… If I remembered correctly my high school lessons…

-Grover Cleveland.

Yep. I thought it was his name. But the guy in the show didn't seem to know at all… He was keeping his mouth shut. Then, a bell rang and the audience started to yell…

-Time out! The answer was… Grover Cleveland! Indeed, he was the winner of the popular vote for president three times—in 1884, 1888, and 1892—and was the only Democrat elected to the presidency in the era of Republican political domination that lasted from 1861 to 1913…

I turned the TV off, turned on my left side, and tried to sleep for about ten minutes. I kept looking outside my window. And I wondered if my old friends would be thinking about me sometimes, like I would think about them… I called them from time to time, mostly for birthdays, holidays, and big events… Kurt was still with Blaine, they've adopted a boy named Gary. Puck, that was the weirdest, was married to a woman named Annabella, a southern and rebellious belle. Well, the list was too long, but they all had their lives going on. After all, it's been 9 years we parted. We were all about 27 years old… But I thought I would call them soon, as I wanted to go see Rachel once I've bought these tickets…

-Goodnight.

It was something I was used to. Always saying "goodnight". Maybe someone would wish it to me, so I'd be polite… But maybe it was because I was lonesome too… Anyway, I finally closed my eyes and managed to sleep…

-What?

But my dream was unusual… It was neither about old times, nor old friends… But something very different, yet somehow familiar… What an eerie thing, indeed…


	4. Chapter III

_Soulmate…_

Chapter III: A story to be told…

The little girl was sitting on her dad's laps, looking at a few persons walking down the street, heads down, admiring the cold grey pavement. She then lifted her head slowly as she looked in her daddy's blue eyes. Finally catching his eyes, she smiled at him, catching his attention.

-Yes?

He smiled back, irradiating the bench on which they were sitting, as some onlookers gathered from behind and in the distance. Then, the little girl showed a couple not so far away from them, only a few meters. He smiled with a sweet smile, patting the place next to him. The little girl obeyed instantly, gliding to the seat, next to her dad. Her brown orbs glimpsed of astonishment as the man looked dreamily at the couple, who walked by the park. Still showing them with her finger, she asked her dad incredulously.

-What's a soul mate?

He looked at her in a ghostly way, as if he was taking her whole in his sight. He then turned his head, frowned his eyebrows and looked at the bright sky, looking for clever and fitting words for this puzzle.

-It's uh...

The first try wasn't great, but dumb. He scratched the back of his neck, sighing, still wondering. Then, he smiled, as he has finally found a more acceptable answer to her question. He smiled slightly, sighing a bit. The man lowered his head to face his daughter, looking at her with love, yet respect.

-Well, it's like a best friend, but more…

The little girl instantly snuggled closer, holding onto her dad's left arm. He smiled sweetly at her, before looking at the shining afternoon sun. His black, yet a bit grayish hair shone in the sunlight, giving him some more respect he already owned by his wise traits.

-It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. The one person in the world with who you can instantly rely on. It's all about chemistry, and not brain. It's nothing logical. Nothing is logical with a soul mate, for that person is your world and you are that person's world. You can't think, your brain is useless, but you can feel, and your heart opens the gates of a whole new world you can discover one day. And that garden can only be discovered with that person.

The girl looked at her dad, amazed by such a story of a distant, yet so close garden which can only be reached with only one person, a soul mate… What a wonderful story than this one! A garden deep within us, closed by gates and whose keys are kept by the soul mate… It's like being cut off from a side of our personality… In fact, it's like being separated from you at birth… And you can only be complete when you've finally found your own soul mate. Because there is only one soul mate for each person.

-Also, it's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you.

So, we're only complete when we've found our soul mate. And once it is done, then that person inspires you so much that you better yourself… When two lights gather, it creates a fire… It's only when we stand together that we can start a fire, or else, it's just a spark… Like stars: alone, it can only glow, but altogether, these stars shine.

-A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. With no boundaries, whether it's about space, time… There are simply none.

Indeed, once you've find that one person, love blossoms. And as love transcends everything, it has no boundaries, no limits on earth, in time… You've found your treasure outside yourself, you're complete, and so, found immortality. Immortality through love and treasure. Some people may live a lifetime, finding the wrong soul mates, without finding the one who also look for them… In this ocean, many may be lost along the way, but only if they don't trust their heart enough to light their way through the darkness.

-It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would.

The thing to recognize your own soul mate, and to know if it is yours, is that this person glows for you. That person will support you, no matter what. You can rely on that one, confides in and, above all, you feel chemistry with. Chemistry isn't something you can create or invent between two persons. Or else, for creating bounds and untying them, you'd be called God.

-And no matter what happens, you'll always love that person. Nothing can ever change that.

Even though life might try to break you to see how strong, cunning, and courageous you can be, you will always be infatuated with that person. Love is the only true bound between soul mates. It's the only chemistry.

-Make sense?

He looked at her, as his little girl was staring at the distant tree, trying to fully understand these words of wisdom. Even though she couldn't understand everything this point of view implied, she was still amazed. Indeed, such a wonderful and great story nurtured her flourishing imagination. What a bright vision than this one…

-Yes, daddy.

Then, the picture of these two persons, the little girl and her dad, slowly faded away, as every single color faded too. Life was slipping away from this scene with the uprising cold and shivering darkness, slowly enveloping everything. The brutal reality stroke again, hurting bad as hearts were racing furiously, asking for light and hope in this moment of uneasiness. Only two voices rose from the dark and the cold, bringing not only warmth and light, but also hope… These voices, guided by their hearts and by some strange chemistry, were sinking comfort… At least, tried. Darkness started to eat the surroundings, and soon enough, everything had disappeared. Except these voices and beating hearts.

-Finn…

-Rachel…

Silence, for a short moment, then whispers. Warm whispers, as everything started getting cold. But these voices and heartbeats only echoed through the consuming darkness, as a long and dark night settled for a moment. However, these noises never stopped and kept echoing. Because in the end, nothing is eternal, and they would find each other. For the mere reason they are soul mates, one of the greatest laws of human living and probably about surviving too…


	5. Chapter IV

_Soulmate…_

Chapter IV: Prayers answered…

The whole stadium was crazy, fans were screaming, hollering… Some people even had bleeding ears from the incredibly loud noise coming from the crowd. The band had just finished their performance, sweating, completely red, as the last song was slowly fading away. Then, they proceeded to do the same things as every night, in almost every country of the USA… They introduced the other performers behind them. The front man, and singer, a woman with brown hair, was saying their names as one of his band mates went crazy for one last moment. He was running around, showing who was who when she said a name, pumping his fist in the air, jumping up and down… It was his usual self! Then, it was finished and tons of people started clapping. The crowd got even wilder, if it was possible. The band walked to the front of the stage, waving a last goodbye.

-Thank you Hartford!

They called; sending a wave then went off stage with cheers, yells and cries behind them. They were instantly greeted by their manager and other people checking their instruments. A guitar string was cut off, as well as other "instrumental injuries"… But it didn't bother them much, as the show still went on…

-Amazing guys! Did you see it? It was insane!

Their manager was almost yelling, shaking from joy and adrenaline rush. They all high-fived then hugged, laughing, but still a bit slowly, because they were tired… All these camera flashes, yells and songs were still fresh in their minds… They got a bit nauseous at these thoughts…

-Thanks, but fans were great too…

-True! They were so overwhelmed they yelled! Even though I liked it, I can enjoy some free time alone now…

They all laughed at the blond guy's line, for he was the hysterical one in the group. And it wasn't like him to enjoy silence, on the contrary! He could spend all his nights partying… And get a hangover in the morning with no problem. At the time, he knew exactly how to cope with it. It was just boring for his band mates, especially for the woman, who always had high expectations. That was thanks to her they were here today, world-wide known… Thanks to her…

-I'm going to go in my dressing room now. I think I have a headache…

She smiled, a bit relieved from her previous emotions. Once on stage, you're practically on the top of the world with all the adrenaline rush, but when you're back on earth, you're feeling strange...

-We have time now, go and get some rest. You all deserve it. But Rachel…

They all parted, waving one last time. However, the manager wanted to talk with Rachel while the other band mates could leave. He waited for the others to leave, so he could talk to her in private.

-So…?

-So, did you have a great time?

She instantly looked bored, as they both knew the answer. Then, Rachel realized he was hiding something away from her as he tried to take his time, just to annoy her…

-The times when I'm performing are the best ones!

-Yeah, no doubt about that, you're all shaking from your "adrenaline rush", as your friend calls it…

She tried to play his game cool, but the suspicion slowly flooded her mind and she was imagining various stories about what he was hiding and why he would do that…

-Johns? Yeah, he's hysteric all the time, adrenaline rush or not… I still can't believe him and Mills are brothers… They're so… Different!

He nodded slowly, trying to understand, as his ears were hurting him because of the noise on stage… But also because he wanted to push her over the edge…

-By the way, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about…?

-You know these promotional tours we did that summer?

-Of course, how could I forget? I signed like a thousand of billions of autographs… My wrist is still sore.

-Yep. Well…

-Well? All of the winnings tickets were sold.

And the bomb was finally settled in the conversation. Rachel was now fully aware and her dizziness was starting to vanish.

-All of them?

-Yep.

-Right… So when am I supposed to meet each one of the thousands of fans?

-Right now.

-Right now?

-Yes. But lucky you, there are less than expected. Way less.

-Mmh… Some have bought tons of tickets, I suppose…

-You'll see… Now, go to the meeting room. You'll find by yourself.

He hugged her, before leading her to the meeting room. Once in front of the door, she couldn't hear a single sound coming from the inside, no hysteric laughs or yells, or cries… Nothing at all. She instantly thought about some kind of joke from one of his band mates but their manager wasn't the joking type…

-Are you sure it's the right room? Because… You hear? Nothing. Nothing at all! So, if it is one of Johns' jokes, I really don't want to be part of it because I'm tired right now and my voice needs some rest, so let's put these "fans with winning tickets" to bed, figuratively speaking, of course…

Her manager just smiled. Even though he tried his best to be bossy around the band, he loved them and could not help being kind. He cared about them so much that he became like a father for the band, always helping them out and working hard.

-Nah. Go inside, I need to catch up with the crew anyway.

He walked away, only raising a hand to wave her goodbye. Before they all met, he was working for a small disc company, but like Rachel, he had high expectations and wanted more, even willing to take risks…

-See you!

He disappeared at the corner of the corridor. Not seeing him again, Rachel looked at her feet. She sighed, already desperate to find other crazy fans inside. At the beginning of her international carrier, she has been stalked by a "number one" fan for about a week before she knew about the situation via internet and the stalker's blogs, which was publishing pictures of her… That stalker was tried at law and was heavily punished. But it was no use in the end, because she still had to cope with them today. Her band mates weren't much free either. One of Johns' previous girlfriend published photos of him in compromising poses…

-All right… It can't be worse than Johns' hangover from last week… These fans are not drunk and won't barf all night long… And they won't think they're superman and so, won't try to jump from the hundredth floor… Or stop the elevator in-between floors for five hours, just to annoy everyone… No, they can't and won't do these…

She sighed once again, taking in as much air as she could. Then she tilted her head backwards, trying to get her head high, and also trying to look tall. Once ready, she pushed the door open. And it wasn't what she expected.

-Hello? Is anyone here?

The room was completely dark, just like if she was blind. But… It was not the dark, eerie and scary room… It was the dark, strange, yet, soothing room. It wasn't scary or aggressive… She felt this way before… Way before. She smelled the air. And it hit her. How the atmosphere was so familiar. She tried to pierce the darkness but it was no use. Then, she heard that tune.

_-Just a small town girl… Livin' in a lonely world…_

But those words that came next made her heart sink from old memories flooding her brain…

_-I made her took the train to NYADA…_


	6. Chapter V

_Soulmate…_

Chapter IV: Forever together…

Long and intense flashbacks rolled in front of her when she closed her eyelids for just a mere second. Her first time… Her engagement ring… The heat of the moment… The bright future, when everything seemed to be the best laid plans… Her NYADA letter… The New Directions waving goodbye as she took the train… She instantly froze, realizing _one important thing_, looking for the switch to turn on the lights. But they almost went on at the end of the sung sentence. The brightness of the lights made her put her hand before her eyes, hiding. She could smell that familiar odor. The one that made her heart skip a beat when she was a teenage girl. And still do. The same perfume… She smiled a bit, slowly letting her hand uncovering her aching eyes. And she saw _him_.

-Hi, Rachel… Remember me?

His voice was deeper, yet full of emotions at the same time, but she could recognize it in billions others. She could clearly tell he wasn't a teenager anymore. He grew up, and well. He was still tall, way taller than her. But he changed his clothes, trading the old ones for more adult and masculine ones, like a white V-neck shirt, and a well-cut vest, showing some of his skin and a silver necklace. It was like she could guess he was working out these last years… He wore matching black trousers too. This gave him an even more mature and laid back look. But what caught her attention was his face… There was no frown or strange look, or space out… He was finally aware of everything. He had a new haircut, well brushed but yet, a bit messy at the tip, which seemed to be a slightly lighter color. He was shaved too, good-looking, and his eyebrows accentuated his eyes even more. Something changed in his eyes, probably because of what happened in his life previously, since they haven't met. The army can change many lives. Yet, it was a soft and friendly gaze. There was no doubt about it, he had grown up.

-Finn? Is that you?

-As far as I can recall… Yes.

They were stuck in the moment, taking in as much information about each other as they could. She has changed too, and wasn't the teenage girl he knew. Her body was the one of a woman, very well shaped, like a goddess. Her face was a bit slimier, and everything about her showed how she has almost fulfilled her dreams and goals. She was flourishing into a beautiful, smart, and talented woman. Then, they smiled widely, looking a bit goofy. And his boldness surprised him as he opened his arms wide, walking towards her, letting her crash into him. It was silent. Finn and Rachel just enjoyed each other's presence, overwhelmed by so many emotions they both cried a bit, as flashbacks came flooding their minds. It's like their worlds collided to create a bright and glorious sun.

-I missed you, Rachel…

-I missed you too, Finn…

That was all they managed to croak, still holding each other. In fact, Rachel was holding Finn, as he was lifting her up... When they came back to reality, they reopened their eyes, trying to pick up from the last place they left from.

-So that was you…?

-Not really. I managed to gather everyone up and I brought all the New Directions here, they're waiting for us outside. We're going to the restaurant…

He looked at her deep into her eyes, smiling like he has never smiled since their split up. He truly was happy now, not the simple happiness, but the pure joy of big and pleasing events…

-Together. Well, with Mr. Schuester too… We got him when we came passing by Ohio…

She just smiled widely, putting hands on her face as tears threatened to fall. He just wipped them away with his thumbs, smiling lovingly at her, just like how it happened years before…

-How did you…?

-Lots of hard work… But it knew it'd be worth it.

They just stayed there a long moment, looking into each other's eyes as they held hands.

-You know, I was watching you. Everything single thing that was about you, I would get it. You can't even imagine how many magazines I've bought just for two pages… And that's without counting CDs and DVDs…

-It's a shame I've never heard about you until now…

-Don't blame yourself. You're a superstar. I always wrote letters but I suppose that they just thought I was another crazy fan, a stalker or something like that… Anyway, there's nothing much to know about me…

-Come on, you know about me but I don't know about you? Come!

She sat on the couch, patting the place next to her. She smiled as he sat down beside her. She could tell by the way he was acting and the way he sat down, that he had some discipline… Maybe too much…

-So? What about you after all these years?

His eyes wandered on the ground, looking for something to watch as he started to speak slowly, crossing his hands.

-Well, I am in the army. I'm a warrant officer, very respected by all. I also live near Lima in Ohio, in Ottawa country, where I work… Training in the army is hard; it's an everyday work, and luckily, I won't be sent to war because I had an accident so… I don't earn much money though, but enough to live and have fun from time to time, mostly when I have some free time.

-You had an accident?

-Well… It may sound kinda dumb but… Well, during training, I and couple of other guys were forming a "company". And we had to detect land mines…

-Oh my god… You didn't!

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, guilty. Her mouth was agape and he could see the horror on her face…

-Well… It was supposed to be fake, but unluckily for me, one in the dozen was true. When we thought we had all of these land mines, my friend, Mills, threw his stuff in front of him. Not so far and not so close. But still enough. I just heard a "click". We all knew then. I jumped and pushed him aside, but my left leg got hurt in the process, and it was such a big noise that I went deaf on my left ear too. I was rushed to the hospital after. The pain was excruciating, but-

She stopped him by squealing in horror and pain. He breathed deeply, remembering that event, and carried on with his story.

-They healed me. I still have a scar left on my bad leg, but I am now a deaf person of my left ear, that's why I usually wear a hearing aid… but I really didn't want to see you in that state and… Neither have I ever wanted to tell you this story.

-Oh, Finn…

She stared for a few seconds at his left leg and he suddenly felt uncomfortable, shaking his legs and crossing his hands. She then lifted up her gaze to see him properly. Eye contact, as the little girl's words wandered in their minds. They leaned closer and closer until they were within each other's reach. He grabbed her hands, holding them tightly, looking lovingly into her eyes.

-You know, at that moment, an eerie thing happened… And I knew that I had no future there. At least, not without you. Or else, I'll be nothing. You're my soul mate.

-Being on stage and famous is what I like and have desired for a long time ago… But it's not the same since we split up… Now we've found each other again, we're complete. You're my soul mate too.

With that, he leaned closer and kissed her tenderly on the lips, feeling that spark again, that "firework" he hasn't felt for a long time. They enjoyed the moment, even though they had to part to breathe. Then, it finally hit them. They were taking their time, trying to catch up, but they've forgotten one important thing…

-Dang! The gang! They're waiting!

-Oh, damn!

They got up from the couch and looked outside just in time to see that it was raining. They turned away from the window, towards the door, looking at each other, silent, before bursting into laughter. After opening the door for her, and closing it behind them, he kissed her again, smiling too. They were finally complete…

-I swear you, Finn Hudson, if you don't get your ass there in less than five minutes, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Outside, the New Directions were wearing raining coats, contrary to Puck, who was mad at his best friend because he himself had forgotten to take one… But at least, everyone was happy in the end, as Finn whispered one last sentence in Rachel's ear before they left the building…

-You remember that promise I made to you some time ago?

-How could I forget?

-This time, I'll keep this promise, only if you say "yes"…

_Soulmate: __It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. The one person in the world with who you can instantly rely on. It's all about chemistry, and not brain. It's nothing logical. Nothing is logical with a soul mate, for that person is your world and you are that person's world. You can't think, your brain is useless, but you can feel, and your heart opens the gates of a whole new world you can discover one day. And that garden can only be discovered with that person._


End file.
